


How's Annie?

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Doppelganger, Dopplecoop, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaned up and back in control for a while, Dale starts to map out his new plan.<br/>(a/n This was a drabble prompt from tumblr and HUGE liberties have been taken to have this interaction with Audrey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's Annie?

He wears a suit better than that milk sop Leland, he’ll give him that.

There’s a certain thrill to being sharp suited, clean and coiffed, gentle smile in place,although, it doesn’t reach the eyes, never reaches the eyes.

He straightens his tie in the mirror and winks at his reflection, before turning briskly on his heels and walking through the room, grabbing his jacket on the way. 

Stepping down the hall he purses his lips together and whistle jauntily, little snatches of big band tunes, they seemed apt, necessary even.

Everyone he passed was gifted with a cheery smile, a wave, a tiny salute. he brightened their evenings momentarily, because he could. He was the calm and the storm, always had been. 

"Audrey!"

He trotted over to her as she stepped out of the Hornes living quarters and smiled down at her as she noticed him.

"Agent Cooper!" A grin spread across her face.

"Please Audrey. I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Dale." 

He noted with glee the tiny widening of her eyes and the way her lips parted oh so fractionally. He saw the chaos fluttering in her chest and was hungry for it.

"I was hoping to talk to you." He said, taking up her hands in his. "After all the terrible things that happened after the Miss Twin Peaks Pageant…" 

"How  _is_  Annie?” Audrey asked softly, her gaze concerned.

He felt the muscle under one eye twitch, felt his mouth stretch to widen his smile.

Too far… Too predatory.

But she hadn’t noticed.

"She’s fine…. Right as rain in a week or so." He said through his teeth.

"I’m so glad… I know you two are close…."

Ahh, and there it was. The tiny note of disappointment, the self calming tones of the girl who didn’t get what she wanted for once in her short life.  

"We were.." He said carefully, watching her face with intent. "But it was hard for her to understand that my heart already belonged to another…"

"It did?"

"It does." He said softly, taking her chin in his hand and leaning forwards to press his lips against hers.

Just as his mouth touched hers she pulled away, colour rising in her cheeks as she pressed her lips together.

"Agent Cooper.."

"…. Dale."

"Agent Cooper." She said firmly. "I have to go, my father’s waiting for me."

_stupidlittleteasingbitchillgutyoulikeafuckingpig_

He kissed her hand, held onto her fingers a fraction too long so she had to pull away from him. “I do hope I haven’t embarrassed you Audrey. I’d hate to jeopardize our friendship.”   

"You haven’t…."

_Liar_

"… but I  _do_  have to go now…”

"Of course. I would like to see you again soon though…" A thrill ran through him as he saw a flicker of fear cross her face, and she only nodded before turning on her heels and walking quickly away from him.

Walking over to the mirror across the corridor, he smoothed down his jacket and smiled.

She’d be first.

And her blood would be sweet and bitter with terror.

"…. and when I tear the flesh from her body and turn her to ashes I’ll let you watch Coop. I’ll let you feel the snap of bone and the taste of blood and tears and you’ll beg me for more…" He whispered to his reflection.

Turning away he strode down the hall towards the dining room, a smile on his lips and a spring in his step.

 _Meat and bread Coop. Meat and bread._   

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested as a drabble prompt on tumblr


End file.
